onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rozdział 705
Rozdział 705 zatytułowany jest Prześladowca Maynard. Okładka Krótkie streszczenie Franky zrozumiał, że Luffy'emu może być ciężko w walce o Płom-Płomieniowoc. Jednonogi żołnierz powiedział mu, że coś wie. Niewidomy staruszek z kasyna okazał się być admirałem Isshou. Green Bit okazał się być bardziej niebezpiecznym miejscem niż spodziewali się Słomkowi. Okazało się, że wyspa jest otoczona przez niebezpieczne ryby. Dodatkowo na Dressrosie pojawił się najsilniejszy oddział Cipher Pol, czyli CP0. Zoro, Sanji i Kin'emon pozostali rozdzieleni. Dodatkowo okazało się, że ktoś jest na Thousand Sunnym. Długie streszczenie Tłum był zachwycony Burgessem. Franky i jednonogi żołnierz zrozumieli, że Luffy może mieć problem w igrzyskach. Cyborg postanowił znaleźć szychę z familii Doflamingo. Żołnierz chciał iść z nim. Ale Franky go nie chciał, lecz zabawka powiedziała, że to o czym chce pomówić to tabu o którym nie można rozmawiać przy tłumie. W tym samym czasie żołnierz Marynarki spisywał uczestników walk w Koloseum Corrida. Podszedł do niego Gambia zastanawiający się nad tym co on robi. Ostatecznie zawodnik igrzysk wiceadmirał Maynard pokonał go bez problemu. Nadszedł czas na grupę B. Ślepiec uznał, że powinien już iść bo padło wiele wartych uwagi nazwisk. Dodał, że powinien skierować trzy okręty na Green Bit. Okazało się, że jest on admirałem Marynarki, Fioletowym Tygrysem. Kazał się on dowiedzieć ilu jest ludzi na widowni, w Acacii i w całej Dressrosie. Wyjaśnił, że zamiast na liczbę wrogów powinien mieć na uwadze liczbę ludzi, których musi chronić. Tymczasem grupa transportująca Caesara była w kafejce. Kelner odradzał im ruszać na Green Bit. Powiedział, że mimo, że most na Green Bit jest wykonany ze stali, to nikt z niego nie korzysta, bo dookoła tej wyspy żyją stada "walecznych ryb". Dlatego właśnie wzmocniono most, a to co te ryby mogą zrobić z mostem mogą potwierdzić tylko ci, którzy nie wrócili z Green Bit. Usopp i Caesar zaczęli się bać o swoje życia. Trafalgar powiedział, że nie zmieni planu. Dodał, że najbardziej go niepokoi stan kraju - król abdykował, a nikt się tym nie przejmuje. Usopp się zdziwił spokojem Lawa. Robin zauważyła coś i zakryła twarz. Law stwierdził, że to CP0. Usopp od razu ich skojarzył z CP9. Robin stwierdziła, że to najwyżej postawiona organizacja z Cipher Pol, a tam gdzie się zjawią, nie będzie nic dobrego. Zoro gonił "wróżkę". Skończył z bolesnym upadkiem na ziemię. Złodziej się przestraszył, bo Zoro go zauważył. Tymczasem grupa sił Doflamingo z Dressrosy, rozpoznała Kin'emona. Sanji i Violet przemierzali miasto. Snajper, który próbował ich zestrzelić został pokonany przez Czarnonogiego. Violet pochwaliła mężczyznę, który jej pomagał. Na Thousand Sunnym Chopper został lokajem Momonosuke jako Choppermon, Nami została pokojówką O-Nami. Momonosuke położył się na kolanach nawigatorki, a Chopper poszedł po herbatę dla chłopca. Brook poszedł w ślady młodego samuraja i też położył głowę na kolanach Nami, która go uderzyła. Chopper wyjaśnił, że Momo, gdy jest sam zaczyna się chować po kątach i nad czymś rozmyślać. Dodał, że chłopiec pewnie walczy z czymś w swoim sercu. Młody samuraj zaczął się nudzić i powiedział Brookowi, że chce by ten go zabawił. Kościotrup odpowiedział, że przyjmuje rozkazy tylko od Luffy'ego. Za szybką namową Choppera, Brook zaczął grać na gitarze i śpiewać. Okazało się, że ktoś jeszcze jest na Thousand Sunnym, w męskiej sypialni. Cała czwórka na okręcie się przeraziła. Tymczasem w Koloseum Corrida szukali Capmana i Bartolomeo. Dwie osoby znalazły Bartolomeo. Powiedzieli mu, że zaczęły się walki bloku B. Szybki opis Postacie Nawigacja de:Tsuigeki no Maynard